


MOOSE AND SQUIRREL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am famous (in my own mind) for being late on the SPN100 Word Challenges over on fanfiction.net. In order to catch up, I'm going to smoosh several challenge words together in one swell foop. This 200 word drabble holds FIVE challenge words: nut, spiral, coarse, jiggling and split. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOOSE AND SQUIRREL

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The nut executed a beautiful spiral, shot through the trees and konked Dean in the head.

"Ow!" Dean glared at the branches above. "Knock it off!"

A large squirrel with a lot of coarse, dark hair and broad shoulders charged into view, tree branch jiggling nervously underneath its paws.

Dean gave the indubitably scowling beast a nervous smile.

The squirrel gave a furious shriek in reply and an absolute hail of nuts and pine cones suddenly flew through the air.

"Ow! Hey!" Dean snatched up a branch from the ground and started swinging. "Cut it out, damn it!"

His makeshift bat sent most of the missiles back into the air, but a large pine cone made it through his defenses and Dean staggered back, blood spurting from a split lip.

The squirrel froze.

After a moment, it ran down the tree trunk and leaped onto Dean's shoulder, staring anxiously into his face.

Dean gingerly touched his lip. "Nice shot, Sammy."

The squirrel squeaked indignantly, whipping its tail back and forth.

Dean sighed and plopped wearily down onto the ground, wincing as the squirrel dug in its claws.

"Just calm down, little brother. Bobby says it'll only last a few days.


End file.
